Finding an Alpha
by kyokousami
Summary: El clan Inuzuka de Konoha no tiene un heredero varón. Durante los exámenes chunin, Naruto descubrirá que Kiba es en realidad una mujer, y Kiba descubrirá que Naruto huele realmente bien. Naruto x femKiba La historia original es de Yojimbra, esto es solo una traducción.
1. Just one of the guys

**Just one of the guys**

Los nombres se detuvieron.

"Kibana Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki"

¡De acuerdo! ¿Escuchaste eso Akamaru?. Tendremos un encuentro fácil. -Grito Kiba mientras saltaba a la arena de batalla, Akamaru aterrizo a lado de ella, con un fuerte ladrido. Kiba no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Naruto casi caer sobre la arena de batalla, sin nada de elegancia además parecía que lo había pasado muy mal en el bosque.

"¿Kibana?" Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír por el nombre ridículo. "¿Que clase de nombre es ese?" Estallando en risas por el desafortunado nombre de Kiba. Kiba sintió que su cara se volvía roja a causa del comentario y dio un pisotazo.

"Cállate" grito Kiba. "Mi mamá es mala poniendo nombres a las cosas! ¡Mi nombre es Kiba! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Kiba!- Kiba fulminó con la mirada a Naruto

Al menos él no se sintió intimidado por ella, de la misma manera que los demás lo hubiera hecho. Lástima que estuviera enamorado de Sakura.

Luego ellos pelearon, sin embargó, rápidamente se convirtió en una batalla de desgaste. La resistencia de Kiba contra el aguante de Naruto. Naruto contrarrestó los jutsus y técnicas agresivas de Kiba con una bolsa sin fin de trucos basados en clones y transformaciones, Kiba estaba rápidamente realizando ataques, la pelea se iba volviendo cada vez más difícil.

Gracias al jutsu en cuatro de Kiba, ella estaba presionando con fuerza para tomar la ventaja, causando que Naruto constantemente este sobre la punta de sus pies. Incapaz de moldear el chakra. Mientras Kiba iba a dar el golpe final, Naruto detuvo el ataque, retorciendo el brazo de Kiba tras su espalda y tirando de él con fuerza.

Squish squish

Naruto se congeló mientras tenía una mano en el pecho de Kiba. Estaba apretando algo suave. Kiba no era tan gordo. ¿O sí?

"Naruto", Kiba gruñó mientras lo sentía apretar su pecho. Ella también se había congelado ante el repentino contacto. Un calor repentino estaba creciendo en su interior.- ¿Por qué estás apretándome el pecho?

-¿Porque tienes tetas? Respondió Naruto. "¿No eres tan gordo o si?" Kiba quizá no fuese la chica más femenina. Su personalidad no tenía nada de femenina. Pero aún así era una chica.

"¿Porque no tendría tetas?" Preguntó Kiba mientras comenzaba a luchar contra el agarre de Naruto. El maldito perdedor era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Su nariz estaba recibiendo el olor de Naruto. Ese dulce olor terroso solo lo había olido antes. Ahora se ahogaba en ese olor, era diferente al de antes. Ensangrentado y lleno de sudor, pero eso no era todo. La base del olor se había vuelto más fuerte, le recordaba a su padre. Ese era el olor de la Fuerza De Un Alfa.

"¡Los chicos no tienen tetas!" Gritó Naruto mientras retorcía su agarre y sin esfuerzo lanzaba a Kiba lejos de él.

La habitación entera miro a Naruto, con excepción de Sakura. Kiba aterrizó sobre su espalda y se levantó rápidamente mirando a Naruto con la cara roja.

"Soy una chica, idiota". Le dijo Kiba quitándose su chaqueta grande y pesada, revelando por primera vez su cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, junto a su cuerpo adolescente bajo el traje estándar de kunoichi, una camisa de malla unida con tela de soporte alrededor del busto, la chaqueta realmente escondía bastante.

"De ninguna manera" ese grito no vino de Naruto. Aunque la mirada en el rostro de Naruto indicaba que estaba pensando lo mismo. El grito venia de Sakura, la cual miraba a su alrededor para ver si alguien más pensaba lo mismo.

"Los Inuzuka no tiene heredero varón, Sakura" dijo Kakashi con suavidad, su unico ojo lucia divertido mientras miraba la situación de Naruto. "Pensar que estoy sorprendido que tú y Naruto no lo supieran."

Sakura tuvo la decencia de callarse y sonrojarse.

"Bueno, como sea" dijo Naruto finalmente después de salir del shock. "No importa si eres una chica, no cambia nada, yo no perdere, ¡deveras!"

"No, ¡no sera tan fácil Naruto!" Grito Kiba. Su rostro estaba rojo con rabia y sus puños sacudiéndose de ira.

XXXX

Semanas han pasado desde su humillante derrota a manos de Naruto. Y Kiba se sentia frustada por eso. No fue por perder, sino porque Naruto pensaba que ella era un niño. También fue que él no la trato como una niña, sino que la trataba como a Kiba, incluso después de la pelea, Naruto no cambio su actitud hacia ella.

"GARH" Kiba enterró su rostro en una de las grandes almohadas que tenía en su cama, mientras tiraba de su pelo ligeramente húmedo.

¡Naruto! ¡Ese molesto y fastidioso chiquillo idiota que pensaba que era un niño! Claro, Kiba podría haber estado con los chicos en sus días de academia. Claro, nunca adulo a Sasuke como las otras chicas, claro que nunca le dijo a Naruto que era una chica.

"GAH " Kiba gritó nuevamente contra su almohada, ¿porqué le importaba lo que ese molesto perdedor de Naruto pensaba de ella? Claro, él era técnicamente más fuerte que ella. Naruto técnicamente la venció. Pero maldición ella todavía sería Hokage, y ella haría que Naruto pagara.

"Esta bien, esos fueron dos gritos contra la almohada". Kiba volteo la mirada a su hermana mayor, Hana, mientras esta se acercaba a la habitación. "¿Qué te tiene tan molesta?" Hana empujó a la preocupada Akamaru hacia un lado mientras se sentaba al lado de Kiba.

Kiba miró a su hermana por un momento y se sonrojo lentamente hasta las orejas. Hana le devolvió la mirada con una propia. Suspirando en derrota, Kiba decírselo a su hermana, "Naruto" le dijo Kiba rápidamente mientras se alejaba de la mirada intensa de su hermana, concentrándose en Akamaru quien se había acercado a lamer sus manos.

"¿Qué, todavía tienes su pedo atrapado en su nariz?" le dijo Hana con una fuerte risa nasal a costa de su hermana menor. Un Inuzuka nunca antes había sido derrotado por un pedo. Su madre le dijo a Kiba que gracias a su oponente, ahora sus enemigos conocen esta debilidad y trataran de explotarla comiendo grandes cantidades de fréjoles.

"No su pedo" respondio Kiba sin animo, "¡No puedo caminar por Konoha sin percibir su olor". Kiba patio su cama en señal de frustración. "¡Tampoco puedo ignorarlo!"

"¿A qué huele?" Le preguntó Hana con diversión y curiosidad entrelazadas en su voz. Ella no confiaba en aquella sonrisa demasiado astuta en la cara de su hermana. Ella no se fiaba en lo absoluto.

"¿A qué huele?" Kiba se levantó, torciendo su cuerpo para que estuviera directamente enfrente a su hermana. "¡Huele a Naruto!" Esa fue la respuesta más simple y la más confiable que Kiba pudo encontrar. "Huele a trabajo duro, sudor ramen, hojas, sol y un desodorante realmente barato. ¡Pero hay más que eso! ¡No puedo describirlo! Kiba escupió con rapidez las cosas a las que olía Naruto. Evitando el evidente olor a fuerza que le recordaba a su padre. Ese era una de los rasgos más predominantes en el olor de Naruto.

"Wow" dijo Hana riendo nuevamente, mientrás Kiba gruñia por la risa de su hermana. No importaba cuan útil podía ser Hana a veces las burlas rara vez valían la pena. Estupidas hermana mayores. "Bueno, ¿Odias ese olor?".

Eso tomó a Kiba con la guardia baja cuando su cara hizo una mueca de confusión. No era eso, el olor de Naruto no era malo, Kiba en realidad pensaba que era un buen olor. A ella realmente no le importaba olerlo cuando salía por Konoha. A ella simplemente no le gustaba que le hiciera pensar en Naruto.

"No esta mal" dijo Kiba suavemente.

Hana se rió mientrás tenía una imagen mental de Kiba con orejas de perro, las cuales cayeron mientrás hablaba. "Parece que te has enamorado".

"¡De ninguna manera!" gritó rápidamente Kiba de pie en su cama. La simple idea de estar enamorada de Naruto era demasiado para manejar y sólo tenía que moverse para que no se asentará en su cabeza. Sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente hacia atrás. "¡No hay forma de que me gusta ese perdedor!".

¿Por qué no? Preguntó Hana con curiosidad.

"¡Porque él pensaba que era un chico hasta hace una semana!" Intentó defenderse Kiba. "¡Y sólo descubrió que era una niña porque se estaba burlando de mí nombre!"

"Esas son las razones por las que no le gustas", dijo Hana mientras golpeaba los pies de su hermana para obligarla a volver a la cama. Kiba cayó a la cama con un jadeo indignado. Akamaru valientemente se levantó en su defensa mordiendo la mano de Hana. "Cuidado cachorro".

¡Él es estúpido!" Kiba gruñó desde su nueva posición. "¡Es inútil y un idiota! ¡Es débil!"

"Él te venció" intervino Hana. Pero Kiba continuó con su perorata*.

"Es pequeño. Sólo come ramen. Es estúpido y Hinata ya está enamorada de él, además le gusta Sakura. Así que, obviamente tiene mal gusto en mujeres". Kiba dejó escapar un largo resoplido. "¡Y es un pervertido!" Kiba terminó mientrás lanzaba sus brazos al aire.

"Bueno, esta bien. Sheesh". Hana se levantó de la cama de Kiba y salió de la habitación. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. "Sabes, a menudo, cuando las chicas de tu edad tienen opiniones como esas, realmente están enamorados de esa chico". Hana salió corriendo por la puerta mientras una almohada volaba hacia su cabeza.

"¿Qué piensas, Akamaru?" Kiba le preguntó a su compañero, quién sólo ladró. Ella entendía claramente lo que significaba ese ladrido. Akamaru le decía que le gustaba Naruto. "¡Qué diablos sabes! ¡Eres un perro!" Gruño Kiba.

Akamaru ladró nuevamente.

"Lo que sea. Salgamos". Kiba se cansó de mirar su habitación, ella no tenía entrenamiento con Shino hoy. Además, Shino entrenaba más con su clan de todos modos. Y con Hinata aún en el hospital, Kiba no tenía nada mejor que hacer que entrenar, revolcarse, sentir autocompasión y frustrarse con Naruto infinitamente.

\--

Ir propiamente a Konoha resultó ser un error, era como si Naruto se hubiera frotado en cada esquina de la calle, el mismo aire estaba cargado con el olor de Naruto. Kiba simplemente se había dado cuenta piso una de las muchas calles de Konoha junto a Akamaru. El olor de Naruto siempre había estado dentro y a los alrededores de Konoha. Pero ahora no podía dejar de notarlo en todas partes. Una vez que había reconocido su olor ya no pudo escapar.

¿Ichiraku Ramen? Naruto

¿Academia? ¡Naruto!

¿Mesa de misiones? ¡Naruto!

¿Apartamento al azar? ¡Naruto!

¿Puente Rojo? ¡Naruto!

¿Sakura? Shampoo de fresa... y luego ¡Naruto!

Kiba estaba en donde todo olía a Naruto. Su olor estaba por todas partes.

"¡GAH!" Kiba gritó en medio de la calle antes de correr en una dirección aleatoria. Necesitaba desesperadamente escapar del olor de Naruto. Ella necesitaba más que nada sacarlo de su cabeza. Ignorando los gemidos de Akamaru ante su repentino movimiento, Kiba salió disparada hacia los bosques más gruesos que rodeaban a Konoha.

"¿Por qué estás en mi cabeza?", Se preguntó Kiba mientras se apoyaba contra la áspera corteza de un árbol. Akamaru le saltó encima y le ladró. "¡No estoy enamorado de Naruto!" Le espetó Kiba al pobre perro. "No hay forma de que pueda hacerle eso a Hinata", admitió Kiba mientras continuaba enterrando su cabeza en la áspera corteza del árbol.

Kiba casi quiso llorar. Incluso aquí, en medio de la nada, aún podía oler a Naruto. Ella prácticamente podía oírlo. Akamaru aulló y le gruñó mientras tiraba de su pantalón para llamar la atención de Kiba.

"¿Qué pasa?" La voz descontenta de Kiba fue apenas un susurro cuando volvió su atención a Akamaru. Akamaru ladró y luego se giró actuando como un puntero. Kiba lo siguió y sintió que su corazón se hundía.

De alguna manera sin siquiera pensarlo. Ella había seguido el olor de Naruto directamente hacia él. Justo al otro lado de la ancha curva del río, en un lugar para nadar bastante bonito, estaba Naruto. El viento soplaba hacia Kiba y ella sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas. Estaba empeorando. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron mientras el olor crudo de Naruto se filtraba por su nariz.

Kiba quería gritar. Odiaba el hecho de que le gustara el olor. Ella odiaba el hecho de que era Naruto quien estaba causando esto. Odiaba el hecho de que Hinata era su amiga. Odiaba el hecho de que solo quería hablar con Naruto en ese momento.

Odiaba el hecho de que no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Al ver a Naruto entrenar sin poner atención al mundo, Kiba no pudo evitar pensar que la vida sería mucho más fácil si en realidad fuera un niño.

Kiba simplemente se quedó medio escondida entre los árboles y el follaje mientras observaba a Naruto entrenar. Un hombre grande con un montón de pelo blanco puntiagudo se sentaba cerca riendo más a menudo de lo que él estaba dando instrucciones. La risa parecía estar demostrando ser más efectiva que las instrucciones reales para que Naruto se entrene realmente. Todo lo que Naruto estaba haciendo era hacer que los sapos aparecieran una y otra vez. La mayoría de ellos eran renacuajos no más grandes que la mano de Naruto.

"¿Por qué está perdiendo el tiempo con esas cosas débiles?" Kiba preguntó a nadie en particular. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba sentada hasta que Akamaru se acurrucó en su regazo y decidió que una siesta a última hora de la tarde era una buena idea. "¿Cómo demonios está planeando golpear a un tipo como Neji de esa manera?"

Fue entonces cuando Naruto se congeló. Y de repente miró directamente a Kiba.

Kiba se congeló también.

"¡Hey Kiba!" Naruto le gritó a la chica que solía pensar que era un niño. Como un ciervo atrapado por un lobo, Kiba salió disparada en una loca carrera. "¡Hey Kiba espera!" Naruto gritó desde detrás de ella.

La cara de Kiba ahora estaba roja, muy roja, su respiración era irregular y su corazón latía en sus oídos, así que eso era lo que se sentía al morir por la vergüenza. Naruto la había atrapado prácticamente acechándolo. ¡Naruto va a pensar que le gusta a él ahora! Naruto va a tener la idea equivocada de todo. Fue una mera suerte que tropezó con Naruto y fue solo por curiosidad lo que la hizo quedarse y ver a Naruto entrenar. ¿Cierto?

Kiba se tropezó, estaba demasiado nerviosa por el hecho de que Naruto la estaba persiguiendo, para prestar atención de por donde iba. El pie de Kiba quedó atrapado bajo una raíz que la envió rápidamente al suelo, mientras enviaba a Akamaru por los aires frente a un acantilado.

"¡Akamaru!" Kiba vio a Akamaru caer a su muerte. Incluso un perro ninja no podría sobrevivir a una caída desde la altura de la que su compañero había sido prácticamente arrojado, su mejor amigo, su compañero hasta la muerte. Kiba luchó contra la malvada raíz que estaba envuelta en su tobillo.

"¡Lo tengo!" Kiba se giró para ver a Naruto saltar del acantilado. Sin ningún sentido de autoconservación, atrapando a Akamaru en el aire en un salto mortal.

"¡Naruto!" Kiba gritó mientras sacaba su tobillo de la raíz. Rotando la frágil articulación. Ambos iban a morir ahora. Naruto y Akamaru iban a morir ahora porque ella tropezó con una raíz.

"¿Estás bien Akamaru?" Preguntó Naruto mientras miraba al perro que estaba en sus brazos. Akamaru se quejó y dio un ladrido. Naruto no tenía idea de lo que el perro estaba diciendo. "Bueno, lo que sea, ¡esperemos que esto funcione!" Akamaru se aferró a Naruto por su vida, mientras Naruto empezó a realizar las sellos de mano una vez más.

"¡Algo grande!" Naruto gritó mientras disparaba su mano hacia abajo. "¡Jutsu invocación !" Desde el suelo hasta donde estaba Naruto se lleno de humo. Naruto se estrelló sobre la superficie azul resbaladiza de la bestia que convocó.

"¿Gero gero?" Gamahiro preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor. "Jiraiya-san?" el sapo cuestionó cuando comenzó a buscar en su cabeza a su invocador. Con un golpe de energía, el enorme sapo derribó a Naruto ante él. "Tú no eres Jiraiya-san. Eres muy pequeño."

"¡No soy pequeño!" Naruto gritó mientras pateaba sus piernas mientras colgaba frente al enorme sapo. "¡Y mi nombre es Naruto! ¡Lo tienes! Naruto Uzumaki." Akamaru ladró de acuerdo. Los enormes ojos del sapo azul se abrieron ante el ruido.

"¡Ahh, un perro!" Gamahiro chilló en un tono que no se ajustaba a su enorme tamaño. La chaqueta de Naruto se arrancó de su cuerpo cuando se vio lanzado por el aire cuando el sapo agitó los brazos antes de desaparecer en humo.

"¡Te tengo, chico!" Dijo Naruto cuando atrapó a Akamaru por segunda vez ese día. Naruto logró chocar con fuerza contra la cima del acantilado sacándole el aire, pero dejando a Akamaru a salvo. El cachorro le devolvió el favor mordiendo las mangas de Naruto para tratar de subirlo por el acantilado.

Kiba se acercó a Naruto con el tobillo torcido en un ángulo doloroso, se agarró del brazo de Naruto antes de que el rubio pudiera levantarse.

"Gracias", dijo Kiba bruscamente mientras tomaba a Akamaru en sus manos. "Pero todo esto es tu culpa, idiota." El tono áspero de Kiba hizo que Akamaru gimiera y se quejara en sus brazos. ¿Akamaru estaba del lado de Naruto ahora? Simplemente genial.

"¿Qué?" Grito Naruto mientras se quitaba el polvo. "¡Cómo es mi culpa! ¡Tú eres la que escapó de mí!"

"¡Porque me estabas persiguiendo!" Respondió dándole a Naruto una mirada aguda por su cuenta.

"¡Solo porque empezaste a huir!" Naruto resopló mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos. "Lo que sea, necesito volver a entrenar antes de que el sabio pervertido escape". Ya le faltaba su chaqueta.

"¡Lo tengo!" Naruto dijo cerrando su boca. Bien, estaba aprendiendo.

"Bien", dijo Kiba sonriendo por un momento. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta exactamente de lo que hizo. Ella, Kibana Inuzuka acababa de invitar a Naruto Uzumaki a una cita. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué iba a usar? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Hinata? ¿Cuánto ramen podría comer Naruto? ¿Qué hacías en una cita?

Prácticamente podía escuchar a Akamaru burlándose de ella. Ya podía sentir las burlas de Hana. Y la sonrisa divertida de su madre. Kiba odiaba esa sonrisa. Fue una sonrisa tipo "Oh, estabas realmente tan cerca de ganar".

"Bueno, de todos modos. Creo que mi tobillo mejoró, así que, Uhh, te veré en Ichiraku mañana al mediodía, bueno, adiós". Kiba rápidamente escupió mientras rápidamente ignoraba el dolor en su pie. "Y no llegues tarde idiota!"

"Las chicas son extrañas," dijo Naruto mirando a Akamaru, quien inclinó su cabeza en confusión. Antes de ladra amablemente a Naruto y salir corriendo tras Kiba. "Pero hey, ramen gratis".

\--

Perorata: Oración o razonamiento molesto o inoportuno.


	2. Just a typical tsudere date

**Just a typical tsudere date**

Kiba no era una chica femenina. Ella era probablemente la definición de un marimacho, es por eso que su ropa no era adecuada para una cita, después de todo las chicas llevaban vestidos en las citas, al menos eso pensaba Kiba, ella no había tenido una cita antes.

Es por eso que por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando el problema de la chicas con respecto a la ropa.

"¡No!" -gritó Kiba, tirando otra de sus camisetas a la cama, soltó un gruñido de disgusto y tiró otra camiseta, Kiba examinó una particularmente vieja que por un momento casi funcionaría "¿Esta aún me queda?"

Akamaru ladró y gimió cuando otra camiseta le cayó encima. Permaneció sentado en su lugar con un encogimiento de hombros.

"¿¡Qué!?" Kiba le gritó a su compañero, mientras su rostro lentamente se ponía más rojo.

Akamaru ladró y gimió de la misma manera una vez más, como si se estuviera repitiendo.

"¡No! ¡No me importa lo que hagas, no voy a dejar que Naruto huela mi trasero!"

Akamaru ladró y la cara de Kiba se puso aún más roja.

"¡Eso es diferente!" Kiba retrocedió. "Eso fue durante una pelea. ¡Y no es por eso que me gusta!"

Kiba hizo una pausa al darse cuenta lo que dijo exactamente; "¡No! No me gusta Naruto. ¡No me gusta en absoluto!" Tenía ganas de arrancarse el pelo. Ella estaba por salir en una cita con Naruto porque había salvado a Akamaru y la había ayudado a regresar a la aldea, ¡nada más!

No tenía nada que ver con que el aroma de Naruto fuera agradable, y obsesionara a Kiba. Simplemente no había manera de que Kiba pudiera enamorarse de Naruto. Claro, era agradable, fuerte, no era tan malo... y olía absolutamente increíble. Pero no había forma de que Kiba pudiera hacerle eso a Hinata.

Era solo una cita amistosa que estaba volviendo loca a Kiba por verse bien.

"Ahora, ¿qué tiene tus bragas alborotadas, cachorro?"

Una sacudida de conmoción atravesó la columna de Kiba cuando Hana asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Hana observó el completo y absoluto caos de la habitación de Kiba. Era solo un poco más caótico de lo normal con todo el armario de Kiba en la cama.

"Tengo una cita", se quejó Kiba, mientras tiraba otra camisa sobre la cama. La mayoría era de tonos grises y marrones opacos. Y completamente cubierto de piel de perro. Kiba se dio cuenta de que había dicho demasiado cuando la cabeza de Hana desapareció de su vista, aunque todavía se podían ver sus manos en el interior del marco de la puerta de Kiba.

"¡Mamaaaaaa!" Hana gritó y Kiba instantáneamente comenzó a sudar frío. Ella asistiría al funeral de Naruto pronto. "¡Kibana tiene novio!"

"¡Él no es mi novio!"

Las protestas de Kiba fueron silenciadas por lo que sonó como un huracán que repentinamente estalló en su casa. Los platos se estrellaron, los vasos se rompieron y la casa misma se estremeció ante Tsume Inuzuka y que se puso en pie de guerra. Hubo un chillido cuando Hana se quitó del camino de su madre.

Y Kiba de repente se encontró mirando los ojos salvajes de su salvaje madre. Tsume estaba usando un delantal rosa con volantes y olía a jabón para lavar platos. Ella era salvaje, pero nadie podía decir que no era una gran madre.

"¿Quien?" Preguntó Tsume, agarrando los hombros de Kiba mientras miraba a su hija con ojos salvajes. Tsume era naturalmente protectora: disfrutaba asustando a los niños lejos de sus hijas, y esto era emocionante. Fue el primer niño que persiguió a su hijo menor. El olor a carne fresca estaba en el aire.

"¡Él no es mi novio!" Kiba trató de defenderse, realmente no le gustaba la mirada loca en los ojos de su madre. Kiba amaba mucho a su madre, pero sabía que su padre se fue debido a la intensidad que Tsume mostró.

"¿Quieeenn?" Tsume estuvo cerca de gruñir al final. Necesitaba saber quién buscaba el corazón de su hija. Necesitaba asegurarse de que fueran dignos. Para asegurarse de que el clan Inuzuka se haría más fuerte por ellos. Este era su camino. Tsume apretó su agarre sobre los hombros de su hija.

"¡Naruto!" Kiba chilló. Al instante, el agarre de Tsume disminuyó de incómodo a gentil mientras parpadeaba confundida y luego reconocida.

"Naruto..." repitió Tsume. "¿Uzumaki?" Ella observó como la cabeza de Kiba se movía una vez para confirmar. "¿Pelo rubio, ojos azules?" Tsume reflexionó mientras observaba la cabeza de su hija sacudirse dos veces, una para cada pregunta.

"Bueno, esta bien entonces." Tsume se levantó dejando a sus hijas en estado de shock. A decir verdad, ella podría haber sido una de las pocas personas en conocer a Kushina como persona. Le gustaba cuando la chica no tenía miedo de noquear a los chicos. Había llevado a una especie de rivalidad y amistad entre las dos en su juventud. Que vergüenza que el adoptar a Naruto hubiese sido prohibido.

"Esperar ¿qué?" Hana preguntó en estado de shock cuando su madre salió de la habitación. "¿Cómo es que Kiba se libró tan fácil?" Ella comenzó a perseguir a su madre. "Asustaste e intimidaste a todos los chicos que traté de traer a casa. ¿Y Kiba solo "está bien" cuando ni siquiera has conocido al mocoso?"

"Consiguió uno bueno", respondió Tsume.

Kiba parpadeó mientras consideraba lo que acababa de suceder. Su madre quien era cruel y un enemigo de los hombres, acababa de aprobar a Naruto como su novio. No había forma de asimilar esto, no ir tras él significaría tirar la primera aprobación que Tsume había dado, pero ir tras él

. No había una buena forma de sentir esto. No perseguirlo sería tirar la primera aprobación de novio que Tsume había dado, pero perseguirlo significaría que a Kiba le gusta Naruto. Cosa que ciertamente no hizo. Al menos, no como ese .

"Es solo una cita como amigos", se reafirmó Kiba. "Es solo ramen".

Respiró por un momento y se calmó.

Akamaru ladró y le gritó.

Ella arrojó una prenda de vestir directamente al cachorro. "¡No ayuda!" .

Finalmente, Hana regresó, asumiendo la típica pose de hermana mayor que implicaba apoyarse contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás buscando entre toda tu ropa?"

"Estoy tratando de encontrar algo que me haga ver como una niña", gruñó Kiba mientras comenzaba a meterse más profundamente en su armario. Sacó otra camisa de aspecto sencillo y la arrojó sobre la cama junto con las demás en un jadeo.

La fecha era pronto, y ella estaba empezando a perder la esperanza.

"Pfft, bien podrías ser un niño", dijo Hana, caminando hacia la pila de Kiba y sacó algo de ropa al azar. "No tienes idea de cómo vestirte como una niña". Examinó la ropa que escogió y le arrojó una a Kiba. "¿Por qué es tan importante que lo hagas?"

Kiba comenzó a ponerse la parte superior que le dieron. "Naruto pensó que yo era un niño", recordó Kiba. "Y no era solo él. Una niña, Sakura, pensó que yo también era un niño".

Ese duele más. Naruto era un idiota ajeno, pero Sakura era realmente inteligente.

Mas o menos.

Ella persiguió a Sasuke, lo cual fue estúpido. Naruto fue mucho mejor en ese sentido.

Kiba decidió ignorar ese pensamiento.

"Mierda", se rió Hana. "A veces pienso que mamá es un chico". Tsume ciertamente usó los pantalones en casi cualquier relación. "Pero no es la ropa la que hace a la niña". Hana arrojó otra pieza de ropa a Kiba, quien se la puso obedientemente. "Es la chica que hace la ropa", sonrió Hana mientras examinaba la parte superior que le dio a Kiba. "Ese podría haber funcionado hace una copa".

"¡Hana!" Gritó Kiba, sonrojándose.

"Relájate, chorro. Además, lucirlos es una excelente manera de recordarles a todos que eres una niña". Hana sonrió cuando el rostro de su hermana pequeña comenzó a calentarse aún más. Torturar a los hermanos fue muy divertido. Especialmente cuando llegaron a tener novio y Hana no.

Hana agarró el cabello de Kiba. "Ahora", dijo, "asegurémonos de que Naruto sepa que eres realmente una mujer".

Akamaru ladró y se quejó de nuevo.

"¡Te daré un baño!" Kiba gritó cuando sintió a Hana peinarse y tirar de su cabello áspero y enredado.

XXXX

Kiba saltó sobre sus pies. No por felicidad o por emoción. O, Dios no lo quiera, nerviosismo. No había forma de que una reunión con Naruto la hiciera sentir alguna de esas cosas. Estaba saltando sobre sus pies porque estaba aburrida e impaciente. Naruto aún no estaba aquí.

No era que Naruto llegara tarde. Era más que Kiba llegó temprano. Unos diez minutos antes. Kiba llegó diez minutos antes porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Todo lo que había planeado hoy era comer Ramen con Naruto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar por esta fecha y luego no enloquecer.

Y visitar a Hinata nuevamente.

"¡Oh, hola, Akamaru!"

Naruto se acercó casualmente, saludando al perro primero en lugar de a Kiba. La cabeza de Kiba instantáneamente se giró hacia Naruto.

Ella no lo reconoció del todo sin esa chaqueta. No era que se viera completamente diferente, solo que esa estúpida chaqueta era una parte tan importante de lo que hizo a Naruto Naruto. Era raro sin él usarlo.

"¿Has visto a Kiba?" Naruto le preguntó al perro que instantáneamente emitió un sonido que probablemente era risa. En realidad, fue una risa. Esa chispa de ira que comenzó a formarse en las entrañas de Kiba fue borrada instantáneamente por la confusión, y luego, por un segundo, por diversión.

"Estoy aquí, idiota!" Kiba ladró, pisando fuerte. Naruto parpadeó hacia ella.

Su boca se abrió. "Guau."

Esa no era la reacción que Kiba esperaba. Pero estaba bastante contenta de haber tenido esa reacción de Naruto. La sorpresa de Naruto se convirtió en una sonrisa amable y cálida. "Tu cabello es realmente bonito así". Esto marcó el día en que Kiba comenzaría a peinarse todos los días. (Bueno, casi todos los días).

El sonrojo de Kiba hizo todo lo posible para darse a conocer. Afortunadamente, Naruto era ajeno. "Lo que sea", resopló Kiba cruzando los brazos con molestia. "No es como si lo hiciera por ti". Sintiéndose audaz, Kiba agarró el brazo desnudo de Naruto y rápidamente lo jaló al acogedor puesto de ramen. "Ahora consigamos ramen".

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando Kiba casi lo arrojó a su taburete. "¡Oye, míralo!" Naruto gruñó mientras apenas lograba atraparse en el taburete. "Podrías estar vestido como una niña", recitó Naruto del gran libro de lo que no se debe decir en una cita, "pero no actúas como tal".

"Pfft", resopló Kiba mientras tomaba su asiento al lado de Naruto. "No es que Sakura sea mejor". Agarró una de las cartas del menú. "Como, en serio... ¿por qué dejas que ella te golpee todo el tiempo?"

Kiba también había cometido un error: criticar a otra chica.

Naruto frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba fácilmente al lado de Kiba. Comparado con Sakura, ese ligero empujón que Kiba le dio realmente no fue nada. Aunque ella no lo había golpeado en mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Sakura lo golpeó? No desde la misión en la ola... ¿cierto?

"Bueno, ella no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo", resopló Naruto sin darse cuenta. No necesitaba mirar el menú para ordenar. Esta era su lugar, después de todo. ¡Su nombre incluso estaba escrito en uno de los asientos!

Su estado de ánimo mejoró en el momento en que el olor a caldo le llegó a la nariz. "¡Un Miso ramen con cerdo extra, por favor!"

Kiba estaba mirando el menú. Pero ella realmente no lo estaba leyendo. Una repentina oleada la invadió cuando una vez más olió a Naruto. Olía muy, muy bien, como si se hubiera bañado en agua de manantial ... mientras luchaba contra un león. Era un olor limpio, almizclado y varonil que flotaba hacia ella. Su nariz se torció.

"¿Y que hay de ti?" Ayame le preguntó a Kiba, causando que el joven Inuzuka saltara.

"¡Oh! Yo", tragó Kiba mientras leía el menú con más atención. Ella se volvió y miró a Naruto. "¿Qué tiene más carne?"

Cuando no recibió una respuesta, Kiba se dio cuenta de que el niño no estaba prestando atención. Ella iba a salir con él, y él solo iba a sentarse allí e ignorarla. Kiba se inclinó y gritó en voz alta a los oídos del niño. "¡Naruto!"

"¡Gah!" Naruto casi se cae de su asiento una vez más. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al bocazas a su lado. "¿Por qué demonios fue eso, Kiba?"

"Te hice una pregunta", resopló Kiba mientras señalaba el menú. "¿Qué ramen tiene más carne?"

"¿Qué, no puedes leer?" Preguntó Naruto mientras se inclinaba para mirar el menú.

"No soy el peso muerto, idiota", resopló Kiba. "Pero tú eres el experto en ramen y este es tu lugar favorito. ¡Así que ayúdame y pídeme un ramen con mucha carne!"

Akamaru gritó desde el suelo detrás de la cortina.

"¡Nadie te ha preguntado!" Kiba le gruñó al perro antes de dirigir su ceño fruncido hacia Naruto.

"Aquí, el que se llama 'ramen AMANTES DE LA CARNE' debería tener todo lo que quieras", dijo Naruto, señalando directamente el menú en la mano de Kiba.

"Entonces, ¿un ramen amante de la carne?" Ayame preguntó, con una mirada bastante preocupada y desconcertada en su rostro. Naruto estaba actuando como si fuera solo un almuerzo con amigos. La chica estaba actuando como si fuera una cita, pero realmente no quería que fuera una cita. Sería divertido verlo.

Kiba asintió rápidamente. "Sí por favor." Ella seguía mirando a Naruto mientras se sentaban en silencio esperando su ramen. Ella necesitaba que él dijera algo. Naruto necesitaba hablar con ella, esta era una cita, ¿verdad?

"Hola", dijo Naruto de repente, disparándose en su asiento. Kiba instantáneamente se puso de pie, mirando a Naruto mientras se chupaba el labio inferior sobre los dientes. "¿Cómo es que estás en un equipo con Hinata si ambas son chicas?"

"Yo ..." Kiba parpadeó ante la pregunta. Ella nunca había pensado en eso. El único hombre en su equipo era Shino. Y akamaru. Y ninguno de ellos era particularmente amenazante para las mujeres. Luego estaba Kurenai; decir que ella odiaba a los hombres estaba equivocado, pero el sensei Jounin del Equipo Ocho hizo saber su opinión de que Kunoichi era tan fuerte como sus homólogos masculinos. "¿Tal vez Kurenai-sensei lo solicitó?"

"Sin embargo, creo que Iruka asignó los equipos", dijo Naruto, golpeando su pie contra la pata del taburete. Una punzada de realización lo atravesó. "¿Crees que él pensó que tú también eras un chico?" El tono de Naruto casi sonaba esperanzador, como si le hiciera sentir menos idiota si Sakura e Iruka también estuvieran equivocados sobre el género de Kiba. Después de todo, eran esencialmente las dos personas más inteligentes que Naruto conocía.

Kiba frunció el ceño, con la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras intentaba pensar en una réplica o un caso en el que Iruka la llamara Kibana o hiciera alguna indicación. Incluso cuando se dividieron por género para ciertas actividades, Kiba se quedó con los niños. En gran parte porque no era amiga de ninguna de las chicas. Siempre había pensado que Iruka solo estaba entendiendo y realmente no le importaba.

Recuerdos de Iruka gritándole cuando estaba teniendo problemas con Naruto, Choji y Shikamaru pasaron por su mente. Siempre fue "Ustedes chicos" o "Chicos". Ella nunca fue señalada como una niña.

"Espero que no", gruñó Kiba, su cabeza se encontró con la encimera de madera dura. "Ni siquiera quiero saber cuántas personas pensaron que era un niño". El número ya era varias veces mayor de lo que ella creía posible. Ya era bastante malo que Naruto y Sakura estuvieran en esa lista. Kiba no quería agregar ningún nombre a la lista.

"Bueno, es tu culpa por vestirte como un niño", bromeó Naruto. Kiba se cruzó de brazos con un poderoso resoplido. Akamaru ladró de acuerdo con Naruto.

"¡Era solo una chaqueta!" Kiba protestó. "¡Hinata usa una chaqueta!"

"Hinata actúa como una niña".

Los palillos de Kiba se partieron en dos. "¡Cállate!" Naruto hizo exactamente eso, aunque permitió que una risa nerviosa escapara.

Y luego hubo ramen. Durante unos breves y gloriosos segundos, los sentidos de Kiba quedaron completamente abrumados y todos los rastros de Naruto desaparecieron. El cuenco que tenía delante era una pila humeante de fideos y carne. No se vio ni un solo vegetal en la gloriosa montaña de carne y huevo. Antes de que ella se sentara, el cuenco de Ramen Kiba más viril que había visto nunca.

Su aroma era pesado y flotaba en el aire como una espesa niebla viscosa que parecía decidida a llenar sus fosas nasales hasta el borde. El olor de la carne se mezcló con el olor agrio del pollo que realizaba el tango con el cerdo. Todo mientras tenía sexo sucio con los fideos mientras se guisaron en el caldo espeso.

Le recordaba a Naruto.

Mirando a su cita, Kiba dejó que las puntas de sus labios se contrajeran al ver cuán absorto estaba Naruto con su comida. Casi inhalaba el ramen como un animal loco. Y si su ramen sabía tan bien como si oliera, Kiba probablemente estaría haciendo lo mismo.

Elegantemente agarrando una de las tiras de carne de res y envolviéndola firmemente en fideos, Kiba respiró sobre ella una vez, disfrutando de la visualización del vapor flotando lejos de ella antes de fluir hacia su nariz. El sabor no decepcionó a Kiba. Esta era su primera vez comiendo en este puesto de ramen. Los cuencos llenos de fideos y líquidos simplemente no sonaban tan bien como la barbacoa donde podía comer toda la carne que quería.

Pero este cuenco era simplemente divino.

"Gracias por la comida, Kiba", dijo Naruto cuando terminó con su plato de ramen. Prácticamente inhaló el suyo. Kiba tenía casi envidia de la velocidad a la que Naruto consumía su ramen. Ella no quería saborear su ramen. Ella lo quería en ella. Ahora. "¡Te veré más tarde!"

Kiba parpadeó mientras sorbía un trozo de carne que era un poco largo. Naruto se iba. Ahora. En el medio de su cita. ¿Que demonios?

"¿Que demonios?" Kiba gritó cuando la ira se elevó rápidamente dentro de ella. Claro que la fecha hasta ahora había sido una mierda, lo único positivo era el ramen y Naruto diciendo que le gustaba su cabello. Pero eso fue todo, aparte de eso, habían estado discutiendo sin una buena razón. Pero Naruto se iba tan pronto. Al menos podía esperar hasta que ella terminara su ramen. ¿Era mucho pedir? "¿Por qué mierda te vas ahora?"

"¿Ehh?" Reflexionó Naruto, confundido, mientras Kiba se levantaba enojado para encontrarse con él, demostrando una vez más que ella era, de hecho, más alta que él. "¿Pensé que solo querías comprarme un plato de ramen?"

"¡Al menos deberías esperar a que tu cita termine su comida antes de decidir terminar la cita!" Kiba gritó que sus manos temblaban y su rostro estaba enrojecido por la ira. Akamaru se unió a ella gruñendo a Naruto.

"¿¡Qué!?" Naruto preguntó que era la primera vez que oía que era una cita. ¡Pensó que era solo comida gratis! "¿Esta fue una cita?"

"¡Lo que sea, bien!" Gritó Kiba, dándose la vuelta, resoplando. "¡No es como si quisiera salir en una cita con un idiota perdedor como tú!" Kiba comenzó a marchar. "¡Espero que pierdas ante Neji, estúpido bastardo!" Akamaru siguió obedientemente detrás de su compañero.

"¡Kiba espera!" Naruto intentó perseguirla, pero los salvajes ladridos de Akamaru lo pusieron en su lugar.

El pequeño perro le gruñó al rubio mostrando colmillos y todo. ¿Cómo se atrevía este idiota a hacer llorar a su Kiba?

"Whoa Akamaru, cálmate." El perro continuó ladrando locamente y le espetó a Naruto causando que Naruto retrocediera en estado de shock sin querer ser mordido por el perro.

"¡Bien bien!" Naruto se rindió.

Con un resoplido, Akamaru se giró para irse.

"Chico, lo arruinaste Naruto", dijo Ayame con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Quién va a pagar la factura?" Teuchi preguntó desde detrás del mostrador. Naruto frunció el ceño mientras sacaba su billetera y pagaba su comida. Las cosas iban a ser difíciles ahora. Los amantes de la carne ramen eran caros. Y ahora se sentía bastante culpable por lo que sucedió con Kiba y ni siquiera podía molestarse en terminar su cuenco medio vacío de ramen.

XXXX

"Muy bien Naruto", dijo Jiraiya con un profundo suspiro. Había estado observando a su estudiante rubia más reciente luchar con convocar tanto como un renacuajo, en comparación con ayer cuando convocó a Gamahiro. Fue un gran revés. Sin embargo, este era el nivel habitual de succión de Naruto. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Nada!" Gritó Naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba convocar a otra rana. Esta vez, no pasó absolutamente nada. Otra vez.

"¿De Verdad?" Jiraiya preguntó. "Nada seguro suena como un montón de algo". No era lo mismo que Kushina diría que estaba haciendo cuando comenzó a aparecer en las sesiones de entrenamiento de Minato.

"Guh bien", suspiró Naruto mientras cruzaba los brazos con frustración. "Las chicas son raras", comenzó Naruto. Siendo un conocedor de las mujeres, Jiraiya no pudo evitar asentir ante la verdad de la declaración.

"Bueno, sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre una mujer, así que dime tus problemas, muchacho", Naruto no estaba completamente seguro de creerle a su sensei. "Sacarlo de tu pecho, o vas a seguir convocando a más renacuajos", suspiró Naruto en señal de derrota.

"¿Conoces a esa chica Kiba que perseguí ayer?" Jiraiya asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, iba a comprarle un plato de ramen para compensar por pensar que era un chico", se rió Jiraiya ante eso. "¡Cállate!"

"¿Qué? ¡Es gracioso!" Jiraiya se defendió mansamente cuando su sonrisa jovial comenzó a irritar a Naruto más de lo normal.

"Lo que sea", dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos con un resoplido. "No pude hacerlo porque perdí mis chaquetas que tenían mis cupones", Naruto se giró ligeramente hacia la dirección en que perdió su chaqueta. Todavía necesitaba intentar encontrarlo. "Entonces ella dijo que me compraría un plato de ramen"

"¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?" Jiraiya preguntó levantando una ceja agradable y alta sobre su enorme cabeza.

"¡Ella pensó que era una cita!" Se lamentó Naruto. "Ella no actuó como era, no dijo la palabra cita. ¡Solo dijo que me compraría un plato de ramen!" Naruto se quejó cuando comenzó a agitar los brazos. "¡Así que después de que comí mi ramen, ella me grita y luego sale corriendo!"

Jiraiya tarareó cuando comenzó a juntar sus años de perseguir a las mujeres con el problema de Naruto. "¿Ella te golpeó?"

"No", dijo Naruto después de un momento. Claro que ella lo empujó a su asiento. Pero eso realmente no dolió, fue más una sorpresa.

"¿Estaba feliz de verte?"

"En realidad no, no", dijo Naruto honestamente. Si no fuera por el ramen, probablemente se habría ido después de saludar a Kiba. Le tomó a Kiba las cinco palabras antes de que ella insultara a Naruto, aunque podría haberlo ganado dado que no vio a Kiba parado frente a él.

"Ya veo, ya veo", Jiraiya comenzó a frotarse la barbilla cuando una imagen de lo sucedido comenzó a formarse en su mente. "¿Se veía diferente de lo normal?"

"¡Sí!" Naruto respondió rápidamente. "¡Tenía el pelo suelto y no llevaba su chaqueta!" Fue un poco extraño ver a Kiba sin su chaqueta durante los agitados exámenes. Era aún más extraño verla no vestida como una shinobi. ¡Con el pelo suelto, incluso podría ser más bonita que Sakura!

Naruto recordó por un momento la última vez que estaba confundido sobre el género de alguien.

"Y ella dijo algo como", Jiraiya tosió en su mano mientras se preparaba para hacer su mejor suplantación de adolescente. "¡Idiota!" Era cómicamente malo cómo fuera de tono Jiraiya era como intentar hacer que una trompeta sonara como un triángulo. "¡No es como si lo hiciera por ti ni nada!"

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Naruto confundido. Eso fue casi exactamente lo que Kiba le había dicho. En casi el mismo tono exacto. Justo en menos de un viejo tratando de sonar como una voz de niña pequeña.

"Tú, muchacho", Jiraiya agarró con fuerza los hombros de Naruto. "Te las arreglaste para atraer a una de las mujeres más complejas", Jiraiya hizo una pausa para lograr un efecto dramático. "Kiba es un tsundere".

"¿Qué es un tsundere?" Solo Naruto podía hacer una pregunta tan inocente.

"Una mujer, que odia el hecho de que está enamorada de ti", explicó Jiraiya simplemente. Era la misma historia con Minato y Kushina. Y Kushina era un tsundere infernal. Atormentó a Minato durante meses hasta que finalmente besó a Kushina y la calmó significativamente.

"¡De ninguna manera Kiba puede estar enamorada de mí!" Las protestas de Naruto cayeron en oídos indiferentes.

"Sí, claro. Simplemente no te sorprendas si viene a darte un regalo pensativo en el futuro", Jiraiya revolvió el cabello de Naruto mientras sonreía a su pobre estudiante ingenuo. "¡Ahora vuelve al trabajo! ¡A menos que quieras que te arroje por un precipicio porque esa es la única forma en que puedes invocar algo más grande que un sándwich de pavo!"

Naruto no estaba completamente seguro de si Jiraiya estaba bromeando o no.

XXXX

"Estúpido, molesto", se quejó Kiba para sí misma. Estaba atrapada en un árbol. Escalar no era exactamente algo de lo que Inuzuka se enorgullecía. Tenían perros No gatos, su camisa se había roto en algún momento durante la escalada, y ahora sus pantalones cortos estaban enganchados en otra rama.

Akamaru ladró.

"¡Sí, lo veo! Solo déjame agarrarlo". Kiba se estiró lentamente alcanzando su objetivo. Solo unas pocas pulgadas más. La rama crujió y se rompió. Kiba estaba cayendo y en un movimiento desesperado se tambaleó hacia adelante agarrando la manga de la chaqueta de Naruto.

Su caída no fue tan graciosa como lo habría sido para otro ninja. Ella cayó sin gracia a lo largo del árbol rozando y golpeando contra casi todas las ramas en el camino hacia abajo. Pero ella todavía aterrizó sobre sus pies.

Akamaru se quejó de ella.

"¡Cállate! ¡Tuve cuidado, nada roto!" Dijo Kiba abofeteando sus brazos y piernas. Aún así, dolió. Pero ella logró obtener lo que buscaba. La chaqueta de Naruto. ¡Todo lo que le costó fue un par de rasguños y moretones, pero había recuperado la chaqueta de Naruto! Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era dárselo y él no estaría enojado con ella por su cita.

Hubo dos cosas que impidieron que Kiba huyera para encontrar a Naruto en ese momento. Primero, la chaqueta de Naruto estaba rasgada a lo largo de la axila del brazo derecho. La abertura era reparable, pero no era usable para nada más que caminar en este momento. El segundo fue que la propia camisa de Kiba era poco más que restos. ¡Por eso llevaba su chaqueta! Podría tomar una paliza y no rasgarse.

Kiba suspiró mientras se quitaba los restos de su camisa y se ponía la chaqueta de Naruto. "Supongo que tendré que ponerme esto y espero que nadie me vea".

Olía igual que él.

Kiba fulminó con la mirada a Akamaru mientras se abrochaba la sudadera de Naruto "No digas nada" ordenó Kiba, "Ni una maldita cosa".

———

aquí les dicen así a las chicas que se comportan como chicos


	3. Just a talk

Just a Talk

Costurera, en la lista de cosas que Kiba no era, una costurera estaba en la parte más alta de la lista, justo debajo de varón, enamorada de Naruto o una Tsudere. Ella no era una Tsudere, ella al igual que todos los Inuzukas, tenía sus emociones bajo la piel.

"¡Ay!"- Kiba maldijo por enésima vez, pinchando su dedo una vez más con la aguja de coser. Se había encargado de arreglar la chaqueta de Naruto. La había perdido mientras salvaba a Akamaru, y ella la había roto intentando recuperarla para él.

"Maldita sea" -gimió Kiba, y se chupó el dedo cuando un poco de sangre comenzó a salir de la herida. La confundió cómo fue capaz de pincharse el dedo meñique de la mano que sostenía la aguja en primer lugar.

Ella no estaba haciendo esto por Naruto. Estaba haciendo esto para no deberle nada a Naruto.

Akamaru ladró y pasó una página en el libro que Kiba había encontrado para reparar el atuendo Shinobi.

Kiba sonrió y frotó la cabeza de Akamaru. -"Gracias amigo." -Ella continuó leyendo, asegurándose de que tenía la puntada correcta. Tenía el manual de costura que usaba su madre cada vez que se rasgaba la chaqueta o los pantalones. Incluso tuvo la idea de agregar un par de armaduras dentro de la chaqueta.

Akamaru gritó, y luego se alejó corriendo de Kiba.

La cara de Kiba se sonrojó, e hizo una carrera loca para tratar de detener a Akamaru. -"¡No! ¡No te atrevas!" -Ella extendió la mano para agarrarlo, pero él se escapó justo cuando sus dedos comenzaron a cerrarse alrededor del pelaje de su cola. -"Si tanto le gruñes a mamá te voy a atar y-"

Desafortunadamente para Kiba, Akamaru fue más rápido y mucho más inteligente.

Kiba se estrelló de cabeza contra su madre y enviando a una de ellas al suelo. Desafortunadamente su madre era resistente.

"¡Cuidado, cachorro!" -Tsume ladró, levantando a su hija. "¿Qué dije sobre correr en la casa?"

Kiba hizo un puchero. Tsume nunca había dicho nada sobre correr en la casa. Con frecuencia lo hacía ella misma. Al aceptar la mano extendida de su madre, Kiba intentó inventar algún tipo de mentira bien elaborada. Tsume no fue amable con la verdad a veces. Aunque a menudo lo exigía. Kiba tuvo que pensar rápidamente "Uhh, ¿no rompas nada?"

"¡Correcto!" Tsume ladró, levantando a su hija con un fuerte tirón. "¡Y eso te incluye a ti mismo!" Examinó la mano de su hija: una docena de tiritas cubrían las puntas de los dedos donde pocas costras habían comenzado a formarse. "¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo?"

Akamaru ladró con autoridad.

Los ojos de Tsume se volvieron locos, y una sonrisa salvaje y amenazante se extendió por su rostro. ella empujó a su hija, casi tirando a Kiba al piso otra vez. "¿Solo una cita y ya te llevas a casa su ropa? Veamos cuál es el daño".

Kiba persiguió a su madre, gritando consternada cuando Tsume entró en su habitación. "¡Mamá, espera!" Pero ya era demasiado tarde: Tsume ya tenía sus patas en la chaqueta de Naruto. "¡No he terminado todavía! Yo-"

"Esta costura no aguantará", Tsume arrancó uno de los hilos del trabajo manual de Kiba con su uña, y todo se vino abajo. Ante la expresión de consternación en el rostro de Kiba, Tsume resopló. "Deja que te ayude."

Kiba le quitó la chaqueta de Naruto a su madre, quien le ofreció sorprendentemente poca resistencia. Normalmente, cuando su madre decía 'ayuda' , se refería a 'mira mientras yo hago todo y no te atrevas a pensar en respirar muy fuerte' . "¡No! Necesito hacer esto. Rasgué la chaqueta de Naruto, así que necesito arreglarlo yo mismo".

Tsume dejó escapar una poderosa carcajada que duró varios segundos, luego le dio una palmada en la cabeza a su hija. "Hay tres formas de llegar al corazón de un hombre", comenzó Tsume, ignorando el gemido de protesta de Kiba. "Uno es a través de su estómago. Tu chico debería ser fácil: su chaqueta huele a ramen". Tsume señaló la chaqueta de Naruto. "El segundo es arreglar todas sus cosas pequeñas para que no pueda pensar en cómo viviría sin ti".

Kiba asintió con la cabeza en el segundo punto. Explicaba por qué su madre era tan buena arreglando casi todo. "¿El tercero?"

Cuando la sonrisa de su madre comenzó a ensancharse y ella colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kiba, el arrepentimiento se acumuló en el fondo de sus entrañas. "¡La tercera es la mejor! Si descubres cómo hacerlo gemir cuando...-"

Tsume se interrumpió mientras olfateaba a Kiba. "Espera, ¿aún no has sangrado?"

La cara de Kiba se puso roja y ella chilló de asco. "¡Mamá!"

La sonrisa de Tsume se convirtió en una de diversión. "Ahh, no te preocupes tanto por eso. ¡Tu hermana también tardó en florecer!" Se llevó las manos al pecho y luego ahuecó el aire frente a ella. "Y vaya que floreció. No tengo idea de dónde sacó

esos pechos, ¡ciertamente no de mí!" Tsume luego le dio a su hija una mirada perversa. "Y por lo que parece, ¡vas a seguir sus pasos de sostén!"

"¡Mamá!"

Tsume simplemente sonrió aún más. "¿Y ese chico Naruto no hizo el sexy Jutsu?" ella reflexionó. "¡Chico, deberías ver las tetas de esa cosa! ¡Creo que amará las tuyas cuando termines de crecer!"

Kiba permaneció en silencio, tonos de rojo previamente desconocidos para los gustos de la humanidad brillando en sus mejillas.

Akamaru rodó por el suelo, imitando la risa.

Después de burlarse por completo de su hija hasta el punto en que incluso las paredes estaban casi rojas de vergüenza, Tsume suspiró y miró el material que Kiba había conseguido. Sus ojos se agudizaron y frunció el ceño. Su hija era una idiota. "Parece que le ibas a agregar una armadura".

Kiba se animó. "¡Sí! Lo iba a agregar adentro".

" Después de que lo cosiste", su madre preguntó impasible.

Kiba cerró la boca tan rápido que hizo un ligero estallido.

"También tienes placas para las piernas aquí", continuó Tsume, sosteniendo la chaqueta en el aire y entrecerrando los ojos. "No solo son más pesados, sino que también curvan los proyectiles de forma divertida y simplemente los dejan deslizarse, tal vez incluso causando que el ataque haga más daño". Tsume agarró la tela y la cuerda que Kiba había estado usando. "Estos son en su mayoría correctos, pero su costura está mal".

Kiba resopló y pisoteó los pies. "¡Mamá! ¡Lo haré yo misma!"

"Sí, lo harás, pero te voy a ayudar", dijo Tsume bruscamente. "Ahora siéntate niña, no puedes dejar que maten a tu novio en la batalla porque hiciste un trabajo horrible arreglando su chaqueta".

Kiba suspiró y se rindió a las demandas de su madre. Era un vínculo extraño con su madre en algo que no estaba relacionado con los perros o ser un ninja. Y aunque arreglar y mantener la ropa blindada estaba relacionada con los ninjas, era muy diferente de aprender las técnicas del clan o entrenar.

Fue una linda experiencia. Le recordó a Kiba sus primeros años antes de que su padre se fuera. "¿Oye mamá?" Preguntó Kiba, intentando terminar el último punto. Sus dedos habían sufrido significativamente menos daño que la última vez. Sin embargo, todavía se las arreglaba para pincharse a menudo, y se quemó cuando fundieron los hilos de la armadura del pecho.

"Si, cachorro", dijo Tsume, mirando cuidadosamente la mano de su hija.

"¿Papá nos amaba?"

Tsume se congeló ante la pregunta. Incluso ahora, después de seis años, recordar al hombre que engendró a sus hijos la congeló en seco. "Tu padre", comenzó Tsume, frotando ligeramente el hombro de Kiba, "te amaba a ti y a Hana más que a nada en el mundo".

"¿Entonces por qué nos dejó?"

"Necesito comenzar la cena". Los ojos de Tsume se fruncieron al final de sus palabras. Ella salió de la habitación, pero se detuvo en la puerta. Después de un momento de contemplación silenciosa, ella suspiró. "No se fue por tu culpa. Se fue por mi culpa".

Kiba frunció el ceño y miró la chaqueta de Naruto. No estaba del todo segura de cómo debía sentirse por su padre. Dejó a su familia ... y, sin embargo, ella lo extrañó: sus sonrisas joviales, la fuerza que mostró, el amor que le dio a su familia.

No fue hasta que levantó la vista para hacerle otra pregunta a su madre que notó que la mujer se había ido.

Capturando un pequeño olor del aroma de Naruto, Kiba suspiró. Uno de sus primeros olores fue el aroma de su padre. El olor de un alfa. Y Naruto se lo recordó.

Akamaru se quejó y arañó la pierna de Kiba.

Sonriendo, Kiba se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza de su compañera. "Gracias, muchacho. Siempre estarás de espaldas incluso cuando yo no quiera que lo hagas, ¿verdad?"

Akamaru ladró afirmativamente.

Agarrando la chaqueta de Naruto y la suya, Kiba comenzó a irse. "Démosle a Naruto su chaqueta antes de la cena". No sería difícil encontrarlo con el aroma de Naruto hirviendo en su nariz.

XXXX

Después de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya, Naruto había sido emboscado. Fue culpa suya; se paseó frente a Ichiraku en gran parte para sentir pena por sí mismo, ya que había examinado su billetera vacía.

Fue entonces cuando notó que Ayame marchaba hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto se encontró sentado en la casa de Ayame sobre el puesto de ramen. Un vaso de té intacto se sentó frente a él, y Ayame frunció el ceño frente a él.

Ayame tomó un pequeño sorbo de su propio té. Desde detrás de su vaso, ella le dirigió una pequeña mirada. "Bebe el té, Naruto".

No queriendo cuestionar las demandas de Ayame o hacerla enojar aún más, Naruto tragó el té de Ayame. Fue amargo, sin edulcorante. Soltó una leve carcajada para intentar aliviar la tensión, pero Ayame la mató con una mirada. "¿Hice algo mal?"

Ayame suspiró, tomando otro sorbo de su té. Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró. "¿Qué pasó ayer, Naruto?"

Naruto no perdió tiempo en ponerse a la defensiva. "¡No fue mi culpa! No sabía que era una-"

Ayame golpeó su mano sobre la mesa y Naruto saltó. "¡Ese no es el punto!" Al ver a Naruto cerrar la boca con un clic audible , Ayame se calmó y continuó. "Primero, entiendo que no te diste cuenta de que era una cita. Pero aun así fuiste grosero con ella". Ella suspiró. "Le gustas un poco, sabes".

"¡Hey, ella comenzó a llamarme idiota!" Replicó Naruto, cruzando los brazos con un resoplido. "¡Y no hay forma de que le guste a Kiba!"

Ayame puso los ojos en blanco. "Nunca dije que ella tampoco era grosera. Pero tú causaste la mayor parte". Tomó otro sorbo de su té. "Supongo que debería comenzar con tus aspectos positivos. Cuando la viste por primera vez, la felicitaste y le dijiste que su cabello se veía bonito, eso era bueno. ¿Viste la expresión de su cara cuando lo hiciste?

Naruto soltó leves hmm's mientras intentaba recordar los eventos del día anterior. Mucho de eso no quería recordarlo; estaba bastante seguro de que Kiba lo odiaba en este punto. "Ella sonrió y se sonrojó por un segundo, ¿verdad?"

Ayame sonrió y aplaudió. "¡Bien! No eres completamente ajeno después de todo". Naruto se quejó ante eso. "Ahora, en la segunda cosa que hiciste bien. Cuando Kiba se escapó, al menos trataste de perseguirla". Ayame hizo una pausa y miró a Naruto con una mirada escrutadora. "Para pedir perdón, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"¡Bueno!" Ayame felizmente aplaudió una vez más. "En cuanto a todo lo demás, deberías estar contento de no haber recibido un plato de ramen en tu cabeza con la forma en que la trataste". La réplica de Naruto fue silenciada incluso antes de que comenzara. "No me malinterpreten, ambos son citas terribles. Pero no puedo arreglarla". Ella clavó su dedo en su pecho. " Sin embargo, puedo arreglarte".

El término arreglar hizo que Naruto se sintiera incómodo, y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de cruzar las piernas.

Sirviéndose más té, Ayame le ofreció un poco a Naruto. Cuando él se negó, ella le sirvió un poco más de todos modos. "Cuando alguien ofrece comprarle comida, no debe ignorarla y comenzar a comer, necesita hablar más. Y no con la boca llena".

Naruto parecía confundido. "Pero entonces, ¿cuándo se supone que debo comer?"

Ayame se preguntó por un segundo si se le saldrían los ojos de la cabeza. Ella realmente no podía culpar a Naruto; su única forma de modales en la mesa eran las que ella le dio cuando vino a comer a su puesto. "Entre bocados. Espere hasta que termine su bocado para hacer o responder preguntas".

Naruto miró su taza de té y tomó un pequeño sorbo. "¿Así?" Preguntó Naruto después de su sorbo y volvió a dejar la bebida en bruto.

Tomando un trago, Ayame sonrió y asintió. "Exactamente." Ella colocó su taza una vez más. "Y cuando una chica te pide ayuda cuando estás comiendo juntos, ¿deberías ...?"

Naruto se congeló, esperando que Ayame continuara. Cuando no lo hizo, él frunció el ceño confundido. "¡Oh! Uhh, ¿ayudarla?"

Si Naruto fuera un perro, habría conseguido una galleta.

XXXX

Kiba siguió su nariz directamente a Ichiraku Ramen. El lugar olía tanto a Naruto que ni siquiera era divertido: Naruto no olía a ramen ... el ramen olía a Naruto. Kiba suspiró y entró en el estrado, sosteniendo la chaqueta de Naruto en sus brazos.

Teuchi la saludó con una sonrisa. "¡Ah, hola otra vez! ¿Quieres una segunda porción de ramen para amantes de la carne?"

Kiba negó con la cabeza. Su madre estaría bastante disgustada si saliera a comer justo antes de la cena. "No, en realidad estoy buscando a Naruto. ¿Lo has visto?"

Teuchi sonrió brillantemente ante eso. "Sí, mi hija decidió darle algunos modales durante su descanso. Debería bajar pronto; la cena está a punto de comenzar". Fue entonces cuando Teuchi notó la chaqueta de Naruto en los brazos de Kiba. "¡Oh, entonces tú eres el que le ha estado ocultando eso a Naruto! Simplemente no se ve igual sin eso".

El rubor de Kiba floreció como una flor de loto. "Solo lo tengo porque lo arreglé".

La sonrisa de Teuchi se ensanchó con eso, la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando alguien le ofreció comprarle a Naruto todo el ramen que podía comer.

"Y solo lo arreglé porque lo perdió y se rompió. ¡No porque me guste ni nada!"

Teuchi le dio a Kiba una gran carcajada por la forma en que estaba actuando. "Si ... eres la hija menor de Tsume, ¿verdad?"

Kiba asintió brevemente. "Es por eso que no puedo ordenar; está preparando la cena".

Teuchi generalmente dejaba los chismes a su hija; después de todo, Ayame se había convertido en la cara adorable de su establecimiento. Pero el chef de ramen lo vio todo y supo todo lo que sucedió en su puesto. "Sabes, tener una mala primera cita aquí es una buena señal", dijo Teuchi encogiéndose de hombros, al recordar años en el pasado. "Recuerdo cuando tu padre, Tarou, entró al estrado arrastrando a esa marimacho Tsume. Acababa de abrir y él acababa de invitarla a salir".

Kiba se congeló ante eso. No había escuchado el nombre de su padre en años, era un tabú en su casa. Pero lo que fue más impactante fue que Teuchi lo hizo sonar como si su padre hubiera invitado a su madre a salir. "Espera ... ¿mi papá invitó a mi mamá a salir?"

Teuchi asintió con la cabeza. "¡Sí! Solía ser aún más salvaje cuando era más joven. Asustaba a todos los chicos. Pero Tarou no tenía miedo. De alguna manera, logró convencer a Tsume para que saliera con él".

Kiba tragó un nudo en la garganta. "De ninguna manera."

"Aunque dejaron de venir aquí tan a menudo una vez que tu madre aprendió a cocinar", reflexionó Teuchi. "Tu padre terminó con un tazón de ramen en la cabeza, y Tsume se fue furiosa. Realmente no recuerdo por qué, solo recuerdo que fue un desperdicio de buen ramen".

Kiba no estaba completamente segura de si podía creerle a este hombre ramen. Durante años, su madre le había dicho que su padre era un cobarde y que él se escapó por su culpa. "¿Tienes alguna prueba?"

Teuchi frunció el ceño ante eso. "¿Prueba? ¿Crees que tomo fotos de cada pareja que tiene una cita en mi tienda?" Resoplando ante la ridícula noción, comenzó a limpiar su barra de ramen con un trapo que obtuvo de debajo de la encimera. "Tú y tu hermana son todas las pruebas que necesito. Pregúntale a tu madre".

Un hombre, seguido de su esposa embarazada, entró en el puesto de ramen, y Teuchi se trasladó a servirlos después de tomar sus órdenes y comenzar el trabajo de preparación. Libre de la atención del hombre, los sentidos de Kiba comenzaron a desviarse a otra parte. Escuchó el pequeño clic de una cerradura que se abría desde el piso de arriba y el chirrido de una puerta raramente engrasada cuando se abrió, y varios momentos después apareció Ayame detrás del mostrador ... seguido por Naruto.

Por razones desconocidas para Kiba, salió disparada del puesto de ramen. Desafortunadamente para ella, ser rápido no equivale a ser sigiloso.

"¡Oye, Kiba! ¡Espera!"

Kiba sintió que su sudor se enfriaba y su sangre hervía, su corazón latía a su propio ritmo. Naruto probablemente todavía estaba enojado con ella por escapar durante su cita (no es que él pensara que era una cita) o tal vez por dejarlo con una factura y decir que esperaba que él perdiera.

"¡Hola Kiba!"

Kiba se puso de pie y comenzó a inclinarse por la cintura cuando estaba frente a Naruto.

"Lo siento-"

¡Toc!

"¡Ay!"

El arco se cortó en seco y ambos retrocedieron, cada uno tambaleándose por la sensación de haber golpeado la cabeza al otro. Parecía que dos cocos chocaban entre sí, y si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes (y su frente menos dolorida), Naruto habría (probablemente) encontrado la situación graciosa.

Si Akamaru se hubiera reído, lo habría hecho.

"¡Ow ow ow ow!" Dijo Kiba, frotando su rostro en la chaqueta de Naruto en un intento de eliminar el dolor.

"Ow", gruñó Naruto, reajustando su protector de frente. Por una vez, el objeto hizo su trabajo. Sin embargo, todavía duele un poco; Kiba tenía la cabeza dura. Al recuperarse primero, Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó su discurso medio practicado. "Kiba ... lo siento por cómo te traté ayer. Y ..." Naruto hizo una pausa, mirando como Kiba lo miraba con curiosidad desde detrás de su chaqueta. "¿Esa es mi chaqueta?"

Kiba gritó y arrojó la chaqueta a la cara de Naruto. Pesaba diez libras más ahora que se le había agregado la armadura, y Naruto, al no esperar que se le arrojara (o que fuera varias veces más pesado de lo que estaba acostumbrado), tuvo que tropezar hacia atrás.

Kiba palideció. "¡Uhh, lo siento!"

Naruto miró su chaqueta y la inspeccionó, notando que algunas de las rasgaduras que había recibido fueron atendidas y que había una gran puntada en uno de los hoyos del brazo. "¡Oh, oye! ¿Arreglaste esto?" Naruto no esperó a que ella respondiera, poniéndosela. "¡Wow! Se siente más pesado. ¿Qué le hiciste?"

"No es que lo hiciera por ti", resopló Kiba rápidamente. Ella se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho de nuevo. "Después de ayer, fui a buscar tu chaqueta, ya que te dejé con la factura, pensé que era una buena manera de pedir perdón". Kiba examinó sus pies. "Incluso le agregué un poco de armadura para ayudarte en tu lucha contra Neji".

Naruto no pudo contener su emoción. Kiba le había conseguido un regalo realmente maravilloso. Le encantaba su chaqueta, y ahora era incluso mejor que antes. "¡Muchas gracias, Kiba!" Gritó Naruto, tirando de Kiba en un fuerte abrazo.

Kiba chilló cuando el chico saltó hacia adelante. El contacto físico con Naruto, aunque no del todo no deseado, fue una sorpresa.

La emoción de Naruto era doble. Se recuperó la chaqueta y estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez , Jiraiya y Ayame tenían razón. Quizás a Kiba realmente le gustaba.

Una cruda emoción se enrojeció sobre él. A una chica le gustaba. ¡Él!

Kiba habría devuelto el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo, si no se estuviera volviendo loca, o si sus brazos no estuvieran clavados a los costados. Naruto la estaba abrazando con más fuerza que cuando la agarró durante los exámenes de Chunin, y ella pudo sentir que su visión comenzaba a desvanecerse por la presión.

Peor aún era el calor que Kiba sentía por el abrazo y el calor en la voz de Naruto. Podría haber sido agradable ... si pudiera respirar. "¡Naruto, aire!" Kiba suplicó.

Naruto dejó caer a Kiba rápidamente y dio un paso atrás, con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. "Lo siento, Kiba". Cuando Kiba se baja la capucha, definitivamente se ve más bonita que Sakura , notó, después de mirarla detenidamente. "Estaba feliz de que hicieras esto por mí y de que ya no estés enojado conmigo".

Kiba se sonrojó. ¿Cómo podía odiar a Naruto después de ayer? Todo fue culpa suya: ella fue grosera con él desde el principio, y nunca dijo la palabra 'cita' hasta que fue demasiado tarde. "Idiota", susurró Kiba, animándose. "¡Deberías haber estado enojado conmigo! Te dije nombres y dije que esperaba que perdieras. Lo cual no hago. Necesitas patear el trasero de Neji por Hinata".

La sonrisa de Naruto se amplió ante eso. "¡Sí! Te gané, así que podré llegar hasta la cima, ¿verdad?"

El cumplido implícito hizo que Kiba sonriera. "¡Apuesto! ¡No puedo permitir que pierda al tipo que perdí en la primera ronda!" Alzando su puño hacia Naruto, ella esperó a que él lo golpeara. "Será mejor que ganes. No quiero desperdiciar mi ánimo con un perdedor".

Naruto sonrió y golpeó el puño de Kiba. "¡No te preocupes! Haré que Chunin no sea un problema".

Kiba bajó el puño y miró a Naruto, mordiéndose el labio inferior muy ligeramente. "Hey", comenzó, mientras la tormenta en su interior se desataba. "Después de que terminen los exámenes de Chunin ..." Se interrumpió y Naruto dejó escapar un alargado hmmm. "¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

¿Realmente estaba haciendo esto? ¿Realmente iba a invitar a Naruto a una cita justo después de que su última fallara tanto?

"En algunas misiones!" Kiba agregó rápidamente, sacudiendo los pensamientos que plagaron su mente.

Naruto no permitió que su sonrisa cayera. Esperaba que ella dijera en una cita, pero las misiones con Kiba también sonaban bien. "¡Está bien! ¡Solo nosotros dos!"

No queriendo ser ignorado, Akamaru saltó entre los dos y ladró.

"Nosotros tres", corrigió Kiba, inclinándose para recoger a Akamaru.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa y un resoplido, inclinándose para revolver el pelaje en la cabeza de Akamaru. "¡Sí, claro! Creo que Akamaru puede venir".

Akamaru movió la cola, tratando de morder la mano de Naruto.

Kiba sonrió por última vez. "Bueno, tengo que irme antes de que mi madre me grite". Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. "¡Mejor no pierdas, idiota!"

Naruto se despidió. Kiba tenía una extraña forma de desearle suerte.


	4. Just-missions-with-him

Kiba estaba corriendo, llegaba tarde y probablemente Naruto ya se había ido, después de

todo estaba llegando una hora tarde, y ella haría lo mismo. Si aún se encontraba ahí, ella no quería hacerle esperar más tiempo del necesario. Su cabello sin peinar flotaba como una avalancha de lodo detrás de ella.

¡Era un sabado! Después de todo era natural dormir. Kiba se deslizó por la esquina de su casa. Su salida, sin embargo, fue bloqueada por una alegre Hana.

Con una postura amplia y las manos en las caderas, estaba claro que Hana no iba a dejar que su hermana pequeña se fuera fácilmente. "¿Tarde para tu cita, enana?" Hana ladró, venenosamente haciendo espuma con cada palabra.

Kiba no se detuvo. Había pasado más de un mes desde que ella y Naruto habían tenido su 'cita'. Finalmente lo había encontrado de nuevo, no es que lo estuviera buscando, y había establecido una hora para su segunda cita. No es que fuera una cita.

Kiba saltó hacia la derecha y Akamaru fintó a la izquierda.

Fue durante este tiempo que Hana se había convertido en una perra más grande de lo normal, constantemente bromeando y atormentando a Kiba sobre Naruto. Empeoraba con cada hombre fallido que intentaba llevar a casa. Que habían sido tres.

En el último mes.

Akamaru usó la pared como trampolín y aterrizó con seguridad sobre la cabeza de Hana. Con Hana distraída, Kiba aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizarse entre las piernas de su hermana y hacer que se liberara. "¡No es una cita!"

Kiba retrocedió para sacarle la lengua a su hermana. Akamaru siguió el ritmo de ella, con una mirada petulante en la cara del cachorro.

Hana resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Su hermana pequeña no había sido tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Casi dejó escapar una sonrisa. "Mamá está cocinando esta noche, así que no llegues tarde, no quiero tener que pasar el día libre buscándote".

Kiba sabiamente eligió mantener la boca cerrada.

Akamaru no lo hizo, corriendo detrás de Kiba, dejó escapar unos pocos ladridos.

La cara de Hana se puso roja mientras se chupaba el labio inferior.

Kiba resopló. "Sabes que ella te castrará por eso, ¿verdad?"

Ante los gemidos de Akamaru, Kiba casi sintió pena por su inteligente compañero canino. Casi.

XXXX

Kiba dobló la esquina hacia la oficina del Hokage demasiado rápido. Escuchó el sonido de lo que podrían haber sido solo dos cocos rebotando el uno del otro primero. Seguido de un profundo dolor en la frente, una vez más, el protector de la frente estaba demostrando ser solo para mostrar.

"¡Ow, ow, ow!" Dijeron Kiba y otra voz al mismo tiempo.

Frente a ella, en el suelo, estaba sentado Naruto, frotándose la frente de manera similar a Kiba. Ella esperaba que Naruto todavía estuviera allí, pero no quería literalmente encontrarse con él así. "¡Por qué no miras a dónde vas, idiota!"

Hoy tuvo un comienzo fantástico.

Naruto se puso de pie en un movimiento rápido cuando se dio cuenta de que era Kiba con quien había chocado la cabeza. Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. él todavía estaba aquí después de que se durmió! "¡Hola Kiba!" Naruto le ofreció la mano. "Lo siento, llego tarde! Yo, eh, me dormí". Él sonrió, retrocediendo un poco avergonzado. "No estaba mirando a dónde iba porque pensé que ya te habrías ido".

Una extraña mezcla de alivio, ira y vergüenza surgió en la mente de Kiba. Tomó la mano de Naruto lo suficientemente rápido, usando su volumen para levantarse con facilidad. Ella quería decirle que ambos llegaron tarde, para poder reírse y continuar con el día, pero salió como. "Lo que sea, no es como si te estuviera esperando, idiota".

Una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Naruto. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, lo que pareció enojar aún más a Kiba. "Entonces, ¿qué sigues haciendo aquí?"

Kiba se congeló. "Yo ... uh ..."

Ella fue atrapada.

Akamaru lanzó un gemido.

Kiba le gruñó y el perro se calló lo suficientemente rápido. "Yo también llegué tarde, ¡está bien!" Kiba miró a Naruto, sus orejas lentamente se pusieron rojas. Sus ojos seguían alejándose de los de él.

Y luego se estaba riendo. Y luego se reían.

Naruto se calmó por un momento. "Hagámoslo por la tarde la próxima vez. No somos gente mañanera".

Kiba solo pudo asentir de acuerdo. Ella bombeó su mano izquierda con entusiasmo extra. "¡Bueno, comencemos esto! ¡Estoy listo para hacer algunas misiones!"

"¿No vas a ... um ..." Naruto tosió cuando Kiba se volvió hacia la puerta.

Kiba parpadeó ante su amigo de la misión del sábado por la mañana. "¿qué?"

"Uhh, soltar mi mano?"

Ella nunca soltó su mano cuando él la ayudó a levantarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan allí parados hablando y tomados de la mano? En frente de la torre Hokage, ¿nada menos? ¿Quien los vio? ¿Importaba? Sí, importaba, no, no lo hacía. ¿Importaba porque era él? No importaba por su culpa.

Gritó Kiba, soltó rápidamente la mano de Naruto y se alejó un paso más de él. Cruzando los brazos y haciendo pucheros a Naruto, ella le dirigió una mirada débil. "No es mi culpa. Me golpeaste la cabeza tan fuerte que lo olvidé".

Naruto le dio una media sonrisa, rodando los ojos una vez más. "Como sea. Vamos a golpear a la abuela por algunas misiones". Como un verdadero caballero, Naruto le abrió la puerta a Kiba.

Kiba tomó la puerta abierta y esperó a que Naruto se uniera a ella en el pasillo. "Entonces, ¿ella realmente es tu abuela? Sería genial estar relacionado con un Hokage".

La ráfaga de aire que salió de la nariz de Naruto era una clara indicación de que la idea era ridícula. "No, ella solo parece joven. En realidad es muy vieja y usa un jutsu para verse joven, así que la llamo abuela porque la molesta".

Kiba dejó escapar una carcajada. "Molestar al Hokage no parece una buena idea, Naruto".

Llegaron a la oficina del Hokage. Era la primera vez que Kiba recibía misiones del nuevo Hokage. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si Lady Tsunade le daría a dos genin un par de rangos D. Ciertamente, no todo debía ser manejado por un equipo de tres con un sensei.

Con sus sentidos mejorados, Kiba se dio cuenta de dos cosas bastante preocupantes. La primera fue que desde el otro lado de la puerta hubo un ligero retumbar, como ronquidos. El segundo era el inconfundible olor a sake barato. Kiba conocía bien el olor, era del tipo que su madre tenía en ciertas fechas.

Sin sentido de la gracia o modales, Naruto abrió la puerta y entró. La mayoría de la gente llamaba, Naruto no era la mayoría de la gente.

Lady Tsunade, la Quinta Hokage de Konoha, se sentó rápidamente. La botella vacía de Sake que estaba sentado en su escritorio se volcó y comenzó a rodar hacia un lado. Tsunade lo atrapó con su mano. "¿Necesito enseñarte modales mocoso?"

Con un resoplido, Naruto se cruzó de brazos. "Ayame me ha estado dando lecciones cada vez que recibo ramen". No quería culpar a Kiba, pero su horrenda primera cita había provocado que Ayame tomara la falta de modales de Naruto en sus propias manos. Todavía no tenía idea de lo que hacía mal la mayor parte del tiempo.

Kiba se apresuró a pararse frente a Naruto y le hizo una profunda reverencia a su nuevo líder. "Hola Lady Tsunade. Soy Kiba Inuzuka". Tenía un profundo respeto por una mujer Hokage, incluso si eso aplastaba su sueño de ser la primera mujer Hokage. "Este idiota y yo estamos aquí para ver si tienes alguna misión que podamos hacer hoy".

"¿Ustedes dos están tratando de obtener suficiente dinero para ir a una cita o algo así?" Tsunade preguntó con una ceja levantada. No le habría importado si hubieran dicho que sí, era normal que los adolescentes tuvieran citas. También era normal que los adolescentes necesitaran dinero. Un rechazo tranquilo habría sido un poco decepcionante.

Con un sonrojo profundo que hizo que las marcas de su clan se desvanecieran, Kiba miró a Naruto rápidamente tres veces, sin mirarlo ni una vez más que un parpadeo. Su desordenado cabello castaño comenzó a ponerse de punta. "¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No vamos a ir a una cita!"

Naruto se convirtió en un tomate con cabello rubio. La mención de salir con Kiba le dio una sensación de hundimiento dentro de sus entrañas, los recuerdos de su cita fallida salieron a la superficie. Al igual que todas y cada una de las lecciones de Ayame. Peor aún eran las de Jiraiya.

Tsunade sonrió profundamente. Oh, se iba a divertir burlándose de estos dos. "Oh, lástima, ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja".

Por sus esfuerzos, Tsunade fue recompensada con más sonrojos. Puede que tenga que ver a la chica en algún momento, ese tono de rojo no era natural.

Akamaru persiguió su cola.

"¡Lo que sea!" Gritó Naruto agitando los brazos. "¿Podemos tener un par de rangos D o no?"

"Bien, bien", dijo Tsunade, cavando en una pila de pergaminos de rango D. Ella sacó tres. "Aquí, la extracción de malezas debería tomar alrededor de una hora, terminar de archivar algunos documentos tampoco tomará mucho tiempo y finalmente pintar una cerca".

La cara de Naruto se arrugó con disgusto cuando Tsunade enumeró sus tareas. "¿No tienes nada más emocionante?"

Un rápido empujón de Kiba evitó que Naruto se quejara más. "Esos están bien, Lady Tsunade". Kiba le lanzó a Naruto una mirada de "cállate malditacea" y recuperó los pergaminos de Tsunade.

"Podrías aprender una o dos cosas de tu novia, mocoso", Tsunade tuvo que evitar reír se ante las expresiones que ambos hicieron. Fue muy divertido burlarse de los adolescentes. Eran tan obvios acerca de sus sentimientos y también en la negación de ellos.

Kiba empujó a Naruto por la puerta tan rápido como pudo, volviendo la cabeza para gritarle al Hokage. "¡Él no es mi novio!"

XXXX

Tirar de las malas hierbas como parte de su equipo de genin fue un proceso mecánico aburrido. Honestamente, fue una de las misiones menos favoritas de Kiba. En gran parte porque no podía hacerlo rápidamente la mayor parte del tiempo. Los propietarios no querían que sus céspedes fueran excavados por un colmillo sobre colmillo. Perfectamente razonable. Razonable pero aún aburrido.

Con Naruto, sin embargo, Kiba no podía recordar la última vez que se había reído tanto. Ayudó que Naruto también usara algunos clones de sombra para acelerar un poco el proceso. Fue entonces cuando Kiba se dio cuenta de que Shadow Clones también olía a Naruto. Iba a su cabeza.

"Y luego, después de estar detrás de él, saqué mi Kunai y lo apuñalé en el trasero". Naruto estaba animado mientras volvía a contar una de sus muchas peleas. "¡Entonces cuando me tiró, la etiqueta explosiva se disparó!"

Un Kunai explosivo en la parte trasera estaba en línea con el sentido del humor de Kiba. Crudo, efectivo y un poco desagradable. La risa de Kiba la ayudó a arrancar una hierba bastante terca. Ella se rió con fuerza y dejó escapar un gruñido.

Naruto se detuvo y le sonrió. Kiba trató de detener su risa lo cual solo lo empeoró.

"¡Oink!" Gritó Naruto felizmente señalando con el dedo a Kiba con mucho entusiasmo. La conmoción del sonido que hizo Kiba hizo que Naruto entrara en su propia risa rápidamente después.

La risa de Kiba se convirtió en hipo mientras trataba de detenerse. Ella dirigió una mirada ligeramente llorosa hacia Naruto. Algunas risitas aún escapan de sus labios. "¡Idiota, no te burles de mi risa!"

"No me estoy burlando de eso", dijo Naruto, calmando su propia risa con bastante facilidad. Un sonrojo se extendió por su rostro cuando Naruto se volvió hacia algunas de las malezas. "Creo que es un poco lindo".

Kiba se congeló. Siempre se habían burlado de ella por su risa. Y sin embargo, aquí Naruto decía que era lindo. Estaba agradecida de que él estuviera mirando el suelo mientras sacaba otra hierba. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse. "Estúpido, ¿qué te hace pensar que me importa?"

La hierba con la que Naruto estaba luchando finalmente cedió cuando sacó un pedazo gigante de tierra con sus raíces y todo. Cayó sobre su trasero y miró a Kiba. Presentó la hierba en su mano como un trofeo feo. "No significa que no sea lindo".

XXXX

Shizune les hizo lavarse las manos cuando llegaron para su próxima misión. Ella no quería que los archivos se ensuciaran. Según Shizune, el viejo sistema era absolutamente basura y su nuevo sistema para organizar las cosas sería mucho más efectivo.

"Hoy", comenzó Shizune haciendo clic con un bolígrafo en un portapapeles. "Ustedes dos serán responsables de poner nuestros archivos shinobi en orden alfabético. Algunos de ellos están retirados, PEA o fallecidos, asegúrese de ponerlos en la categoría correcta. Ordénelos primero por apellido para que todos los clanes estén juntos para una referencia rápida y fácil ".

Un silencio absoluto se movió entre Naruto y Kiba mientras miraban a Shizune y las enormes pilas de archivos a su lado. A ninguno de ellos le gustaba el papel. Les recordó la tarea de la academia.

Del equipo genin asignado para hacer su misión, solo el perrito parecía que la entendía. Pero eso podría haber sido porque movió su cola cuando la miró. "¿Alguna pregunta?" Shizune preguntó, esperando desesperadamente aclarar cualquier falta de comunicación.

Naruto y Kiba se miraron el uno al otro. Luego en las grandes pilas intimidantes. Y finalmente de vuelta en Shizune. "No". Dijo Naruto, haciendo un pop.

"Bueno." Shizune dijo, lentamente comenzó a alejarse del dúo. "Volveré en un momento para ver su progreso". Volvería en treinta minutos. No podían estropear las cosas tanto ¿verdad? Eran ninja fuertes y capaces.

"¡Entendido , Shizune!" Dijo Naruto felizmente cuando Shizune se fue. Mirando a Kiba, Naruto se acarició la barbilla pensando. "¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?"

Kiba simplemente miró las pilas una vez más. "No lo sé. ¿Haces un par de clones y leeremos el archivo para averiguar a dónde se supone que deben ir?" Sonaba eficiente.

Finalmente, consiguieron un sistema inactivo utilizando la cantidad justa de clones para el trabajo. Se burlaron de algunos nombres, algunas fotos. Naruto se iluminó cuando apareció su archivo y su ridícula foto de identificación que había tomado se incluyó, con una que el viejo le hizo tomar.

Y entonces todo se detuvo.

Kiba ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que sostenía hasta que estuvo a mitad del archivo. Ella se congeló. Le temblaban las manos como si acabara de entrar en la nieve. En sus manos estaba el perfil de Tarou Inuzuka.

Su padre.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había visto una foto de él. Su madre había considerado conveniente eliminar todas esas fotos de su casa algún día. Estaba firme en su foto de identificación, un verdadero ninja de la Hoja.

Justo debajo de su rango jounin, en letras rojas grandes estaba PEA.

Kiba cayó de rodillas. No había visto a su padre desde que él se fue un día. Algunos de sus primeros recuerdos fueron verlo salir en misiones con su madre y su hermana. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

La voz de Naruto sonaba distante y gárgaras. Como si estuviera tratando de hablar con ella desde el interior de una pecera. El papel se sintió pesado cuando Kiba hojeó los archivos de su padre hasta el último. La misión final en la que había estado su padre. En la confusión de eventos y jerga, Kiba encontró las palabras que describieron el destino de su padre en un instante.

Separado en la batalla. Kiri Ninja lo envió río abajo en una emboscada. Lo buscamos. Cuerpo no encontrado. Su ninken continuó buscándolo, huyó durante la noche.

El archivo estaba lloviendo. Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Kiba en gruesas gotas. Su papá estaba muerto. Por eso los dejó. Por eso su madre se puso triste cuando mencionó a papá. "Mi papá está muerto. Nunca encontraron su cuerpo".

Akamaru colocó su cabeza en el regazo de Kiba y miró a su compañero, con un dolor compartido en sus ojos de cachorro.

Kiba podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón cuando Naruto la abrazó torpemente, su rostro medio enterrado en su chaqueta naranja. Olía mucho a su padre. Ese olor persistente de sudor y tierra que se mezclaba para formar un aroma que era únicamente Naruto. Olía a alfa.

Naruto no pudo evitar intentar leer el archivo que había puesto a Kiba de rodillas. Muchos de ellos eran términos técnicos que no entendía del todo. Una misión cerca de la capital, protegiendo un objetivo, equipo de Kiri como oposición. Y luego leyó lo que leía Kiba. "Su ninken pensó que todavía estaba vivo".

Kiba asintió con la cabeza dentro de la chaqueta de Naruto.

Naruto tomó los hombros de Kiba en sus brazos y la empujó hasta los brazos. Ella trató de ocultar su rostro mirando al suelo. Naruto agachó la cabeza y sacudió sus hombros bruscamente. Kiba lo miró con los ojos rojos. "Akamaru es un ninken y parece bastante listo. Así que si el de tu padre pensó que todavía estaba vivo, entonces debe estar vivo".

Akamaru ladró de acuerdo.

Kiba sabía que le estaban ofreciendo una falsa esperanza. Una falsa sensación de felicidad. La misma negación que ahora veía en las acciones de su madre. Parecía muy atractivo.

"¡Kiba, te prometo que te ayudaré a encontrar a tu papá!" La certeza en su voz conmocionó a Kiba. Envió un cosquilleo a lo largo de su giro justo detrás de su estómago. A ella le gustaba ese sentimiento. "Él todavía está ahí afuera, así que solo tienes que creerlo, ¿entiendes? No te rindas todavía".

Kiba miró a Naruto con asombro. Ella sabía que no debía creerle. Ella sabía que él prometía lo imposible. Imposible parecía ser en lo que se especializaba Naruto. "Está bien, Naruto".

Naruto le sonrió con un brillo en los ojos.

Oh. Por eso le gustaba a Hinata.

XXXX

Kiba insistió en que hicieran la misión de pintar. Era su orgullo como Shinobi lo que estaba en juego. Ella se negó a tener una marca en su registro de que falló en una misión de rango D. Era una mancha con la que no podía vivir.

Para hacer que las cosas vayan rápido, Naruto creó muchos más clones de los necesarios. Tenían más Naruto que pinceles.

Naruto observó mientras Kiba pintaba lentamente una pequeña sección de la cerca. Ella simplemente estaba haciendo los movimientos. Una expresión pasiva, no del todo fruncida, estaba grabada en su rostro. Al menos ya no estaba llorando. Estaba fea cuando lloraba.

"¡Hola, Kiba!" Naruto sonrió mientras Kiba sobresaltaba de sus pensamientos. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué quería, Naruto tomó su pincel y golpeó a Kiba en la nariz con él.

Su nariz estaba repentinamente húmeda. Kiba torció la nariz como si estuviera a punto de estornudar. "Bastardo, ¿por qué demonios fue eso?" El propio pincel de Kiba se sacudió salvajemente, salpicando pintura por todas partes. Ella dio un paso agresivo hacia adelante.

"¡Lo sabía!" Dijo Naruto con aire de suficiencia, sin retroceder ante la mirada desafiante de Kiba. Su chaqueta estaba apagada y segura. Estaba listo para ensuciarse. "El azul no es para nada tu color". Eso era una cosa de chicas, ¿verdad?

Kiba miró a Naruto como si tuviera muerte cerebral mientras ella intentaba procesar lo que acababa de decir. "Que estas...?"

"Así que deja de ser tan azul, Kiba".

Kiba se sonrojó ante eso. Naruto podría haber dicho que estaba siendo una decepción, no necesitaba hacer algo así... tan ... Naruto. Tomó su pincel y se lo arrojó a Naruto varias veces, arrojándole gotas de pintura azul. "¡Tienes razón! ¡Te queda mejor!"

La represalia de Naruto vino desde atrás. Dos de los clones cercanos comenzaron a usar sus pinceles como látigos para disparar grandes globos de dolor a Kiba.

La pintura se metió en su cabello. El cabello que había estado cuidando desde que Naruto lo había felicitado. Claro que no lo peinó hoy. Pero ahora era azul.

Unas gotas de dolor lograron deslizarse por su columna vertebral y provocaron que Kiba se estremeciera. Miró a Naruto con fuerza mientras él solo le sonreía como el idiota más grande del planeta. "Así que así es como quieres jugar, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kiba con peligro en su voz. En un movimiento, agarró una lata de pintura.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar, Kiba comenzó a girar violentamente, convirtiéndose en un tornado azul cuando la pintura azul salió volando por todas partes. No se libró ni un solo clon y la cerca estaba completamente cubierta con un revestimiento desigual. Al menos estaba pintado.

Naruto sonrió debajo de su máscara de pintura azul que Kiba le había dado. Después de sacudirse tanta pintura como pudo, Naruto finalmente abrió los ojos.

Kiba era un espectáculo para la vista. Su cabello ahora era un tornado salvaje de pintura azul, su propio ataque la había cubierto con tanta pintura como todo lo demás. Con las manos en las caderas, miró a Naruto con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "¿Quién es azul ahora?"

Con su camisa ahora azul, Naruto miró de arriba abajo la forma cubierta de pintura de Kiba. Ella se había hecho más a sí misma que él. Naruto solo pudo darle a Kiba una sonrisa descarada. "¡Nosotros dos!"

Un espeso rubor se deslizó sobre la cara de Kiba que chocó con la pintura azul que salpicó su persona. Ella realmente fue demasiado lejos. Sus ojos se encontraron, ambos parecían completamente ridículos. Kiba fue el primero en comenzar a reír. Naruto se apresuró a unirse a ella. La risa vino y se fue como la marea, creciendo en intensidad cada vez que Kiba se encogía, o cuando lograban abrir los ojos y mirarse bien.

Akamaru caminó rígidamente hacia Kiba completamente cubierto de pintura azul. Soltó un suave gemido.

La risa de Kiba se detuvo con una risita. Tenía que tener cuidado cuando recogía a Akamaru para no tener más pintura sobre sí misma. Con las últimas risitas, Kiba examinó a Akamaru, quien le dirigió una mirada lamentable. "Lo siento, amigo. No quería que quedaras atrapado en el fuego cruzado. Parece que voy a tener que darte un baño".

Naruto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la situación. Las burlas de Tsunade le habían dado a Naruto la idea de pedirle a Kiba un ramen una vez que hubieran terminado con las misiones. Pero ahora, debido al cachorro azul, iban a separarse. A menos que ... "¿Puedo ayudar?"

Kiba se mordió el labio. Sería malo si ella llevara a Naruto a casa, especialmente con los dos cubiertos de pintura. "Si seguro." Y si su madre o su hermana estuvieran en casa, tendría que introducirlo a escondidas por la puerta trasera. Espera ... ¿estuvo de acuerdo con eso sin pensarlo? Si la alegría de la emoción que Naruto dejó salir fue una indicación, sí, lo hizo. "Pero no es que necesite tu ayuda ni nada".

XXXX

Naruto estaba confundido. "¿Hey Kiba?" Preguntó Naruto, empujando a la chica en el brazo para tratar de llamar su atención. Kiba había estado mirando su casa durante mucho tiempo. Solo mirándolo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Kiba intentó gritar y susurrar al mismo tiempo. Casi había saltado de su piel cuando Naruto la golpeó. Ella esperaba que fuera su Madre o Hermana. Tal vez incluso uno de los ninken u otros miembros de su clan.

Naruto miró a su alrededor examinando el cepillo en el que se escondían. "¿Por qué nos escondemos en un arbusto?"

"Sí Kiba, ¿por qué te escondes en el arbusto" Ambos jóvenes saltaron al escuchar el gruñido profundo de una voz que resonó detrás de ellos. Sus cabezas se voltearon para ver quién los había encontrado. Un gran perro parecido a un lobo se sentó tranquilamente detrás de ellos, un parche ocular cubría su ojo derecho y su abrigo era negro en la parte superior con un fondo blanco. "¿Y por qué el cachorro es azul?"

Naruto dejó escapar un grito de asombro y señaló al perro como si fuera una especie de fantasma. "¡Puede hablar!"

"Oh, hola, Kuromaru, ¿están mamá o mi hermana?" Kiba preguntó. Si ella actuaba como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, entonces no estaba haciendo nada malo. "Naruto le puso pintura y no quería que mamá se enterara".

Parecía que Naruto acababa de ser arrojado a los lobos.

Kuromaru les dio a los dos un rápido olfateo. "Ya veo. Así es eso paso". El gran lobo se levantó lentamente y se alejó con paciencia. "Tu madre fue de compras, Hana todavía está en la clínica, así que por ahora tienes el reinado de la guarida".

Kiba le hizo una profunda reverencia al compañero de su madre y agarró la mano de Naruto rápidamente antes de que Kuromaru cambiara de opinión. Si Kuromaru no dijo nada, significaba que estaba de acuerdo. Probablemente.

Resultó que Kiba necesitaba la ayuda de Naruto para lavar a Akamaru. Tan inteligente y tranquilo como era Akamaru, había un profundo temor a tomar un baño que Akamaru desafortunadamente heredó. Bañar a Akamaru también fue un proceso ruidoso cuando el cachorro cambió de quejarse sobre mojarse a ladrar y atacar el agua.

Naruto estaba colgado en la bañera sosteniendo al perro firmemente. Kiba estaba haciendo todo lo posible para llevar toda el agua a Akamaru y no a Naruto. Algo divertido al principio había perdido su humor.

"Oye, está bien Akamaru, es solo agua". Dijo Naruto alegremente. Su propio cabello ligeramente azul estaba amortiguado por el daño por salpicadura. "Mira, estoy mojado y no duele nada".

Akamaru reconoció al rubio intentando morder sus ataduras. No fue un mordisco duro y se detuvo tan pronto como Akamaru tocó la carne. Fue solo un pellizco.

Kiba sonrió ante lo bien que se llevaban Naruto y su mejor amiga. Cualquier otra persona probablemente sangraría y necesitaría puntos de sutura en la mano. Los dos aplicaron una cantidad generosa de champú a Akamaru. "Ya casi has terminado amigo. Solo un poco más".

"¡Sí, tengo que hacerte burbujear!" Naruto comenzó a frotar felizmente el champú mientras mantenía un firme control sobre Akamaru. En muchos puntos durante el lavado, Akamaru tenía un mohawk o algún otro estilo de pelaje extraño.

Akamaru había renunciado a la vida en este punto y simplemente se quedó allí, dándole a Kiba una profunda mirada suplicante para que acabara ya.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kiba comenzó a compartir el sentimiento de Akamaru. Tsume estaba en la puerta con una mirada salvaje en sus ojos. La sala quedó en silencio, incluso Akamaru dejó de quejarse.

Tsume captó la vista ante ella. La pintura salpicó la mirada de su hija y Naruto. El actualmente mojado, miserable y muy ligeramente azul Akamaru. Parecía una cita salvaje. Honestamente, estaba bastante feliz de ver a su hija pasar tiempo con el mocoso. Pero era el deber de una madre atormentar a sus hijos. "Los dos se lavan, la cena es en quince minutos".

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

El silencio persistió cuando Naruto y Kiba se giraron para mirarse. "Entonces," comenzó Naruto en un intento de romper el silencio. "¿Esa es tu madre?"

Kiba asintió mientras su mente se aceleraba por completo en el modo frenético. Todo llegó a una conclusión estrepitosa en su mente. Su madre estaba en casa, ¡Naruto tuvo que irse! "¡Rápido sal de aquí!"

Naruto se encontró siendo puesto de pie permitiendo que Akamaru corriera libre. "¡Oye, espera! ¿Qué, tu madre es tan aterradora?"

"Sí." No hubo dudas en esa respuesta. Kiba abrió la ventana e intentó sacar a Naruto de ella. La realidad alcanzó a Kiba, con la mitad de Naruto sobresaliendo de su ventana. "¡Espera! ¡No, mamá te invitó a cenar! No puedes correr ... pero realmente deberías".

Naruto gritó cuando lo empujaron violentamente a través de la pequeña ventana del baño. "Quédate, vete, ¿que mismo?" Se quejó Naruto, poniéndose de pie para mirar a Kiba a los ojos.

Kiba se mordió el labio de nuevo. Ella no quería tener una cena incómoda con Naruto y su familia. Eso no era algo que debería pasar hasta que él fuera su novio. No es que ella alguna vez quisiera que él fuera su novio. Pero tampoco quería que se fuera todavía. Solo porque si él se fuera ahora, su madre estaría furiosa y cazaría a Naruto y lo obligaría a cenar. O peor. Kiba se sentó a un lado de la bañera y dejó que su cabeza se hundiera. "¡No lo sé!"

No por primera vez, Naruto se preguntó si era un buen momento para tocar a Kiba. Incluso cuando la abrazó antes, no estaba seguro de si debería haberlo hecho. Fue extraño tocar a una chica. Ella saltó cuando él colocó su mano sobre su hombro. "¿Quieres que me vaya?"

La cabeza de Kiba se volvió bruscamente hacia Naruto y un profundo ceño apareció en su rostro. "No", vio que la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchaba. "¡Pero no porque quiera que te quedes, simplemente no soy tu jefe, así que debes hacer lo que quieras!"

"Entonces me quedo a cenar".

Akamaru elige ese momento para caminar frente a los dos adolescentes. Naruto y Kiba juraron que vieron a Akamaru darles una sonrisa petulante. Entonces el perro comenzó a secarse de una manera muy perruna.


End file.
